spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
What It's Like
What It's Like '''is the 5th episode of Season 6 of The End of My Soul, this episode was directed by Michael Shanks. This episode marks the return of Timmy SquarePants and the first episode to air since the show went on a 2-year hiatus. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Timmy SquarePants *Major General Frank Simmons *Major General George Hammond *Fox Mulder *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Mr. X *Cigarette Smoking Man *Colonel Jack O'Neill (credit only) *Harry Maybourne (credit only) *GWizard777 *Jacob Carter *Mr. Krabs (credit only) *Squidward *Karen Plankton Story '''Last time on TEOMS.... The Cigarette Smoking Man & Karen both had a meeting. Karen: What are we going to do, Now Walter's dead. CSM: We are going to bring back Alex Kyreck. Karen: How? CSM: I'll show you. Karen & Cigarette Smoking Man were walking to the DNA Diagnostics Center in Tornoto, Canada. Karen: Wow, that's Alex Kyreck's dna? CSM: Yep and right now his dna is being bulid into his body and soon his blood. Then they were contacted by the NID and Colonel O'Neill and Harry Maybourne were hiding. O'Neill: Cover me. Harry: Yes Jack, i know. And they were hearing the conversation. GWizard777: The SGC told about our secret. CSM: Damn them! Karen: We need to kill them! GWizard777: Sure, i will. Mr. X: We will soon bring them to Justice. And then O'Neill and Harry got out their guns & weapons and Karen & CSM both left. O'Neill: Damn it damn it damn it! Harry: We will get those f***ing goddamn bitches soon, okay? And they both left. And now the conclusion... Mr. X & GWizard777 were looking at the REAL '''Timmy SquarePants. Mr. X: Well, he is still in stasis. GWizard777: Ok. Then the stargate was open and Chanel, Daniel, Mulder & Jacob both came in and the 2 NID agents ran. Jacob: We got to found them. Daniel: Yep. Frank Simmons contacted them. Frank: Your mission objective is to kill GWizard777 & Mr. X and bring back Timmy. Chanel: Got it. So Daniel, Chanel and the others both fire random gunshots at GWizard777 & Mr. X but they missed Mr. X and managed to shot and kill GWizard. Mr. X: Oh hell no! GWizard!! So Mr. X managed to grab Timmy's body and dial the stargate and left. Mulder: God damn it, he left! Chanel: What body was he holding? Daniel: It was Timmy SquarePants, SpongeBob's brother. Mulder: What the hell, why does he have his body? Daniel: I believe it was the real one. Chanel: We got to get him back. Mulder: We need to contact Frank Simmons. Jacob: I don't think so, Look! Our guns and shit are gone! Mulder: Wait, what? Chanel: This is bullshit. Both of them were automatically transported to Mr. X's ship where they saw the body of Timmy SquarePants. Timmy: Guys, i need medical attention badly.... Mulder: Hang on Timmy, we are going to figure out what the hell's going on. As soon as they were going to get medical attention, Mr. X shoots and kills Frank Simmons and Jacob Carter several times. Mulder: Run for your lives! The duo started running with Timmy's body trying to get medical attention, Chanel managed to find a needle called "RE-31" and inject it into Timmy. Timmy: Thank you so much Chanel. Mulder: There's no time to waste guys, there's a bomb inside that's gonna go off in 4 minutes. Chanel: We need to get the hell out of here! The duo managed to start up the stargate and went home. Timmy was relieved that he survived and the team tried to maintain themselves over the death of Frank Simmons. Hammond: Guys I am so sorry about Frank Simmons. Daniel: Yeah, it's very sad. Chanel: We got to admit, we did had excellent memories with him. '''Meanwhile... The Cigarette Smoking Man told Karen Plankton and Walter Skinner to bring back the vampire gang squad. CSM: There's going to be a price to pay, Karen & Walter we are going to bring back the vampire gang. Karen: Excellent! Walter: Now how are we gonna do that? CSM: We have a new leader in the gang, Jacob Carter. Jacob: Let's take down the SGC bastards. to be continued.... Category:Episodes Category:The End of My Soul Category:2016 Category:2018